Numbershot 48: Gotta Go Fast!
by Vile.EXE
Summary: News reports tell about a green blur that races around the city at high speeds. Akari's determined to find out just what this blur is, but what she finds is surprising.
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: Howdy, everyone! Vile here with the next Numbershot!**

**Yuma: Sweet! That was fast!**

**Vile: I know, and it's fitting, because the main gimmick of this story is about speed!**

**Akari: "Gimmick"? What do you mean?**

**Vile: Just read and see. I don't own ZEXAL or any of its characters or cards. I only own my OCs and any of my own cards. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 48: Gotta Go Fast!<p>

Chapter 1

It was an average day in Heartland. People moving about, cars bustling, work being done. Nothing special was happening at all. At least, nothing was happening yet.

On one of the highway stretches around the city, a highway patrol car sat in wait for speeders. The whole day had been slow and boring, with not a single speeder. One of the two cops in the car sat, yawning. His partner was holding a radar gun that kept clocking okay speeds. "Man… some days being an officer doesn't pay off." The first cop said.

"I hear ya. I don't like giving tickets, but getting some action wouldn't be a problem." The other cop said. He glanced out the window and noticed something in the distance. "What the heck?" He looked closer to see something green on the highway, and it moving pretty fast. "I think we've got a live one here." All of a sudden, the green blur raced right by the police car. The radar gun's number shot up to 89 miles per hour. "I don't know what that is, but it's a hot one. Let's move!" The other cop started the car and drove off with the sirens blaring, chasing down the green object. The blur kept to the highways, steering away from exits, but for some reason, it began to lose speed, slowing down until the police car pulled up beside it.

"Cut it off, quick!" The driver nodded and began to drive in front of the blur, but the blur then sped up slightly to keep up with the car. "What the?" All of a sudden, a spot of blue glowed on the blur, then, out of nowhere, the green object shot forward at absurd speeds, the sheer force of it popping the tires of the car but luckily causing it to stop instead of spin out. The green blur zigzagged across the road like a lightning bolt as the cops looked on with dumbfounded looks, one having his eye twitching in disbelief.

Back within the city limits, the blur dashed around quickly at speeds that rendered it almost invisible. In the vicinity it was in, a man and woman were waiting at a crosswalk. The blur invisibly dashed behind them. All of a sudden, the woman smacked the man upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" The man asked.

"That's for slapping my butt, you perv!" The woman yelled.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" The man griped, looking back at the traffic light. The blur dashed behind them again, apparently repeating the same action, as the woman angrily headlocked the man, the man griping the whole time.

The blur continued to zip around the city before ending up in another part. A man stood against a lamppost and had a small device out, and another man walked past him. The blur suddenly circled around them, and the man against the lamp suddenly looked to see his phone gone. "What the?" He looked at the passing man, seeing the device in his hand. "HEY!" The walking man suddenly looked back to see the first man rushing toward him angrily. He yelped in fear before running away quickly, throwing the device into the air without even realizing he had it. The angry man stopped his chase when he noticed the device in the air, moving his arms to catch it. "Why, that little…" He growled at the man running away. He didn't notice the blur zip across the rooftops behind him.

Whatever the green object was, it continued to zip across the tops of the buildings, even running up, down, and across the walls as it darted through the city. At the same time, a group of multiple people was walking, all of them in rather close proximity. The blur went right past a fruit stand, snagging an apple and two bananas from it without being seen. It waited for a few moments, then quickly dashed right in front of them. None of them noticed it, nor did they notice that there was now two discarded banana peels lying on the ground in their path. Then, the two people in the front inadvertently stepped on the peels. "WAH!" They went backwards, knocking into the group of people as if they were bowling pins. One person had her soda spill on her, another dropped the book he has holding, and another got ice cream to the forehead. They were all shouting various complaints and gripes.

Off to the side in an alley, however, someone was standing there watching. He appeared to be an older teen, but he was shadowed, so no true features could be made out aside from blue eyes. An amused laughter came over him, which grew into borderline guffawing, having to brace himself on a wall. "Oh-ho man… that was just perfect!" He said. "This kind of thing is way too easy." Then, he heard police sirens and looked back out. "Aw, hell." But then he noticed that they were going right past where he was. "Huh?" He saw them continue down the road. "Something must be going on. I'd better find out what." He quickly ran in place, his arms down and bent with the fists pointing out, and a blue glow emanating from his right shoulder, then he suddenly shot off in a green blur.

*Elsewhere*

The police cars sped down the streets, ending up in a decrepit warehouse district. "Surround the area and be careful!" One of the cops said to the troops. The squad moved in one of the buildings, finding a group of ski-mask-wearing thugs standing in front of two tied-up children. The cops pulled pistols out at them. "Drop your weapons and release the children, now!"

"You don't make the calls here, coppers! We're the ones with the hostages!" One of the crooks shouted, pointing a gun at one of the kids. "You'll work with us if you know what's good for these runts!"

The green blur sped into the warehouse from another head, stopping in a hiding spot. His blue eyes watched from afar. "This is just plain low." He said. He looked out into space and smirked. "You readers already know what I'm gonna do, don't you?"

Out of nowhere, the blur of green light raced from the boy's hiding spot, rushing around the crooks and hostages in a perfect circle. "What the hell?" "Nandare (What is that)?" The crooks asked.

"Someone get a snapshot of this, now!" One of the cops said. Another cop pulled out a camera and started taking a bunch of snapshots.

All of a sudden, the ropes around the children were untied and removed. The blur closed its circle around them, causing the crooks to back up until they were all grouped together. _'Morons.'_ Then, the rope that was untied wrapped around the crooks tightly, preventing them from moving their arms. A knot was tightly tied around them, and the blur suddenly dashed up the walls and out an open ceiling window.

The cops could not believe their eyes, but didn't dwell on it long enough. "Okay boys, get 'em in the cars!" Within seconds, the helpless crooks were gathered along with the hostages and taken away.

From on top of the warehouse, the blue-eyed teen watched the cops with a smile. Now that he was in the light, he could be clearly seen: 19 years old, with short, shaggy dark orange hair. He was wearing a black shirt, a green jersey with white trim over it (that had a 48 on the back), jeans, and brown shoes. "Glad I was able to help, boys." He said, tossing up something in his hand: An apple. "Just a day in the life of your average super-powered teen." He took a bite out of his apple. "Mmm. Not bad. My compliments to the grower." He rapidly ran in place, the blue glow coming from his shoulders again, before he shot forward, dashing over the rooftops in green light.

*Two Days Later*

"Eyewitnesses have reported seeing a strange green blur moving at insane speeds in various areas of Heartland." Akari said to herself, reading an article on her computer. "Law enforcement has recorded two incidents with this blur two days ago: One encounter with the highway patrol, where it was chased for speeding and popped all four tires of the patrol car, and again where it apparently aided authorities in rescuing two hostages from a group of thugs. Authorities are not sure how to classify this blur, as pictures taken during the second encounter were unusable due to the speed of the object." A few pictures were in the paper. They showed the blur, but it had no concrete form. Akari stood up from her chair with a smile. "Yatta! If I get info on this blur, it'll be the scoop of the century!" She stopped and thought for a moment. "Yuma went out earlier. I'll have him keep an eye out." She pulled out her D-Gazer and contacted him.

Soon, his face appeared on the D-Gazer. _"Nee-chan? What's up?"_ He asked.

"Yuma, keep your eyes peeled for a high-speed green blur." Akari said. "This thing's been all over the news lately, and if I can figure out what it is, then-" She heard a beep, and found that Yuma had hung up on her. Angry, she re-dialed and got him on the line again. "Don't you hang up on me, Yuma!"

_"I've got better things to do than look out for your scoops today!"_ He replied. _"I've got a date with Kotori today, and I'm not skipping out on it! Try looking for info yourself for once!"_ With that, Yuma hung up again.

Akari gave a big sigh. "He's useless sometimes." She said. Then she gained a determined look. "I guess it's up to me." She grabbed her purse and headed to her car. "Time for a little investigative journalism."

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: So we've got a dude with super speed on the loose! This'll be interesting. Oh, short FYI: If anyone has played or seen footage of the video game Sonic Generations, the guy runs in the same fashion as Classic Sonic.<br>**

**Yuma: Hey, that line in the warehouse. Did he just-**

**Vile: Yep. Fourth wall breaking for the win! XD**

**Shark: A little spice never killed a story, I guess.**

**Vile: Got that right. If you readers liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Oh, check out my author page and cast your vote in my newest poll! The results will be used in a future Numbershot! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: I am here with Chapter 2! I think Numbershots are easier to write than Decks-hibition stories.**

**Yuma: What makes you say that?**

**Vile: Last DH story, took me nearly three weeks. This one, two chapters in two days.**

**Kaito: That's a clear indicator if I ever saw one.**

**Vile: *nods* There's a little more fourth wall breaking for my fans out there in this chapter. XD Disclaimer's on the first page. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 48: Gotta Go Fast!<p>

Chapter 2

*One Hour After Leaving*

Akari was driving through the streets of Heartland, angry. Since she had gone out to search for information, she had seen no trace of the mysterious green blur. As if that was bad enough, none of the people she had asked about it were witnesses to it, so she was still where she started: zilch. "Kuso… this could've been the scoop that other reporters would kill to get! If only this blur, or whatever it is, would have the guts to show itself!" Her window was down when she shouted this sentence.

Someone's ears perked up, hearing the sentence. _'She wants the blur to show itself, eh? I guess I can arrange that.'_

*Thirty Minutes Later*

Akari sighed in defeat. "I should just head home. This is hopeless." She groaned. She happened to glance at her rearview mirror, and her eyes went wide. Something green was rushing right toward her. Quickly looking behind her, she clearly saw a green object moving dead center in the road, avoiding other cars. A smirk came over Akari's face. "There you are, you little high-speed hooligan." The object continued to move until it was right behind her car while still dead center. "That's right, just a little closer." As if it heard her, the blur moved faster until it was lined up with her window. It was covered with green light, making it tough to see. "Smile!" She pulled out a camera and pointed it at the object. She snapped three photos before she saw something glow blue on its left shoulders area. Akari managed to snap one more photo before the object sped away down the road. Akari looked at her camera. "I hope I can get something out of these."

*Back at the House*

Akari pulled up the photos on her computer. She digitally enhanced the first photo to get a clearer image, but all she could tell was that it had a humanoid shape. No defining features could be made out. Next two pictures, same result. "Kuso! What IS this thing?" She cried. Pulling up the last picture, Akari noticed the blue figure etched into the green object. "Nandare…?" She digitally enhanced the photo, and the figure slowly grew clearer. Unlike the blur itself, this figure was perfectly clear after the enhancement. Akari looked closer. "That's a…" She gasped, quickly grabbed her D-Gazer and contacted Yuma.

_"What do you want this time, Nee-chan?"_ Yuma asked with annoyance. Akari could see Kotori in the background.

"Yuma, get back home ASAP." Akari told him. "I found something that you need to see."

Yuma sighed. "You're lucky, Nee-chan. We finished up what we were doing, so we're on our way over. This had better be good." He hung up his D-Gazer.

Akari looked back at the picture. "Oh great… not another one."

*10 Minutes Later*

The door opened, and Yuma and Kotori walked inside. "We're here, Nee-chan!" Yuma called out.

"In here, Yuma!" Akari called from her computer. The young couple went to the room and headed inside.

"What is it, Akari-san?" Kotori asked.

"Yuma, remember that blur I told you to look out for earlier?" Akari asked. Yuma nodded. "Well, taking your advice, I went on the road to try and find some info. While I was out, the object actually ran alongside my car. I snapped some pictures, but on the last one… I caught this. Look." She pointed at the final picture. Yuma and Kotori looked at the enhanced picture, and both of them gasped. On the object was a dark blue "48".

"Nanbaazu…!" They both breathed.

"The thing that has it appears human based on the pictures I took." Akari said.

Astral materialized from the Emperor's Key. _'Perhaps the Number is granting this speed to its holder.'_ He telepathically said to Yuma and Kotori.

_'A Number that gives a super power? Just when we thought we had these things pegged.'_ Yuma thought.

"Yuma." Akari said, getting his attention. "You may not like getting my information, but since this involves those Numbers you're looking for, I can't do it alone. Please, keep your eyes open for this person."

Yuma knew she was serious and nodded. "Okay, Nee-chan. If we find out who it is, we'll call you immediately."

Akari smiled and hugged her brother. "Arigatou, Yuma."

"Mmph… Nee-chan, can't breathe." He muffled. Kotori giggled at them.

*The Next Day*

Yuma and Kotori were walking through the park, just making idle banter, when Astral emerged from the Key. **"Yuma, Kotori, hold on!"**

"What is it, Astral?" Kotori asked.

**"Numbers… one is nearby."** The spirit said. He looked around until his eyes fell on a person walking. Noticing a huge "48" on his back, his eyes widened. **"There!"**

The couple looked over at the older teen, and Yuma couldn't help but snicker. "Wrong type of Number, Astral. He's wearing a jersey."

**"What is a 'jersey'?"** Astral asked.

"It's a clothes item that can be worn over a shirt. They're usually made to show support for sports teams." Yuma explained. "Either way, the way the number is designed isn't the same as the Numbers. You've got the wrong guy."

**"Then why do I still sense something from him…?"** Astral mused.

"He could know something about that blur on the news, Yuma." Kotori said. "Let's ask him and see."

"Hmm… that works." Yuma said with a smile. The three of them walked (Astral floated) toward the person. He had dark orange hair and appeared the same age as Akari. Aside from his green-and-white jersey, he had on a red t-shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. Yuma noted his head bobbing up and down, and saw two white cords leading up to his ears: Headphones. Music could be heard from them.

_Movin' at the speed of sound (make tracks)_

_Quickest hedgehog around_

_Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,_

_Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!_

_Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, I don't think,_

_Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!_

The older boy turned around, looking at Yuma and Kotori with his blue eyes, before smirking slightly. He pushed a button on his device and pulled off his earbuds. "Top o' the morning, you two. Never seen you before." He greeted.

"Name's Yuma Tsukumo. She's Kotori Mizuki." Yuma introduced.

"Nice. Name's Spade Stranahan. Just call me Spade." The boy said.

"Mind if we ask you something, Spade?" Kotori began to ask.

"Fire away."

"You know anything about that green blur that's been all over the news?" Yuma asked.

'_Crap. Are they working for investigators?' _ Spade raised an eyebrow. "Can't say I do, but I ran into the sucker a few days ago." He lied. "Ran clean across the river!"

"Whoa." Yuma said. "That's some serious speed."

"No joke." Spade said.

"Well, maybe you've seen something else related to it." Kotori said. "Have you seen an odd-looking '48' on anyone's body?"

Spade made a thoughtful face. "Hmm… depends on what you mean by 'odd'. Got a picture?"

"No, but I could draw it." Kotori pulled out a notepad and pen and scribbled for a short time. "It looks like this." She showed Spade a sketch of a 48 in Number style.

Spade saw the sketch and widened his eyes. "Eh…" He started to say, but instead just sighed. "Busted." Spade turned his left shoulder to them, causing a dark blue "48" to appear on it.

**"There it is!"** Astral cried.

"So it was you! You're the blur!" Yuma realized. "I gotta call Nee-chan! This is the info she needs for the story!" He pulled out his D-Gazer, but it was quickly swiped by Spade. "Hey!"

"SSSSHHHH!" Spade shushed, holding the D-Gazer out of Yuma's range. He looked around before leaning in near them. "Don't go blowin' my cover, man, especially if your sister's workin' with the press!" He whispered with urgency. "It's enough that I've got this speed, but I don't need it all over the news! Can you imagine how hectic my life would be with the tabloids breathing down my neck?"

"You're already the hit story on the news! Why do you care?" Kotori whispered.

"Because they don't know it's me, damn it!" Spade whispered. "You've gotta promise me, you can't leak this to the press or I'm screwed!"

Yuma groaned and looked around. "But I promised Nee-chan I'd tell her when I found out something…" Spade grimaced. Then, Yuma got an idea. "Look, Spade, let's make this fair. If you've got a Number, you must Duel. If you beat me, I'll keep my mouth shut about this. If I beat you, I call my Nee-chan. Deal?"

Spade gave it some thought, then a smile came to his face. _'I guess I'd also be disappointing the readers if I didn't Duel.'_ "You're on, Yuma. If it's a fair bet, I'll work with it. But my cover's at stake, so don't expect me to hold back!" He gave Yuma back his D-Gazer before performing a No. 48 dash backward to a good spot.

"I gotta admit, that was pretty cool!" Yuma called, making Spade smirk.

"Duel Disk, set!" Both players set up their D-Pads, Spade's turning out to be green. "D-Gazer, set!" The D-Gazers were flipped on, Spade having a standard Gazer with an orange lens.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, both of their D-Gazers along with Kotori's flashing. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: And a Duel is coming up next: Yuma VS the high-speed Spade!<strong>

**Yuma: What was that song that was playing?**

**Vile: The English theme of Sonic X, which is also actually what I named this story after. You gotta admit it fits.**

**Spade: I'll drink to that. *takes a swig of his soda***

**Vile: *raises his own glass* If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: As I promised, Chapter 3 of Numbershot 48 is here!**

**Spade: Sweet! The start of my first Duel!**

**Vile: I'm pretty sure the audience will like it, too. I threw in a little surprise!**

**Kotori: What kind of surprise?**

**Vile: Read and see! Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 48: Gotta Go Fast!<p>

Chapter 3

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Spade LP:4000**

"You may be fast, but I'm going first! Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma declared, drawing his card. "Gogogo Golem, Shoukan!" Yuma's signature Rock-Type monster crashed through the ground to take the field.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"I place two cards facedown! Turn end!" Yuma's facedowns formed on the field.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Spade drew his card and smirked at what he got. "The luck of my native Irish came through me, I guess! Get this! Tri-Glider san tai de, Tokushu Shoukan!" All of a sudden, three small humans carrying triangle-shaped hang gliders sailed down from above and dropped onto the field, landing and kneeling down.

**Tri-Glider: Lv.2 WIND Warrior ATK:600/DEF:300**

"Nani?" Yuma cried.

"If I ever get three Tri-Gliders in my hand at once, I can Special Summon them all just like that!" Spade said, snapping his fingers. "But now for the real start of this party! A fan favorite, Junk Synchron, Shoukan!" From nowhere, a seemingly mechanical orange monster backflipped onto the field. It wore goggles and a white scarf, and it had a motor on its back.

Junk Synchron: Lv.3 DARK Warrior/Tuner ATK:1300/DEF:500

Yuma's eyes widened. "Bakana… a Tuner Monster!"

"'Tuner Monster'?" Kotori asked.

"I didn't think anyone used those anymore." Yuma said. "By combining a Tuner Monster with one or more of his non-Tuner monsters, Spade can perform… a Synchro Summon!"

"Ding ding ding ding! That's correct, Yuma!" Spade called. "And now for your prize! I Tune the Level 3 Junk Synchron with one of my Level 2 Tri-Gliders!" Junk Synchron pulled the cord on its body, causing the motor on its back to start up. All of a sudden, it turned into three stars which morphed into three green rings. The rings lined up as Tri-Glider flew through them, becoming a green outline with two stars, which left the outline and lined up. "And now for a monster the readers know and love! Shinkuro Shoukan!" Out of nowhere, a green light shot through the rings. "Let's move… Junk Warrior!" From the light, a purple armored warrior with the same scarf emerged, its red eyes glowing as it threw a punch.

Junk Warrior: Lv.5 DARK Warrior/Synchro ATK:2300/DEF:1300

Yuma had an awed look on his face. "Awesome… a real-life Synchro Monster!"

"Glad you're impressed, dude! But you're gonna love this! While Junk Warrior is on the field, he gains the Attack Points of all Level 2 or below monsters I've got! I've still got two Tri-Gliders with 600 apiece, so that's 1200 big ones!" Junk Warrior's first glowed orange.

Junk Warrior ATK:3500

**"3500 Attack Points?"** Astral cried.

"Junk Warrior, attack Gogogo Golem now! Scrap Fist, hit it!" Junk Warrior blasted off with its rockets, darting straight towards the golem.

"Trap Card, Half Unbreak, activate!" Yuma flipped one of the facedowns. "This keeps Gogogo Golem safe from battle and halves my damage!" Bubbles shot out from the card, one of them covering Golem. Junk Warrior slammed its fist on the bubble, unable to breach it. Yuma recoiled from the damage, however.

**Yuma LP:3150**

"Pretty good, huh? That's what Synchros are capable of!" Spade said. "I'm throwing down a facedown for now! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card and grinned. "All right! Gogogo Grinder, Shoukan!" His new monster was a green-limbed rock monster with red armor, a single white eye, and spiked fists.

**Gogogo Grinder: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:500**

"Gogogo Grinder, attack one of the Tri-Gliders! Gogogo Smasher!" Grinder leapt toward the hang glider monster.

"Trap Card, **Dash Dodge**, activate!" Spade flipped his card. "This negates an attack against a Level 2 or below monster! Problem is, I still take half the Battle Damage I would've taken from that battle!" Tri-Glider caught a wind gust and quickly evaded the fist. The fist crashed into the ground, however, sending debris at Spade. "Ngh!"

**Spade LP:3400**

"Kuso! I switch Gogogo Golem to Defense Mode!" The Rock-Type kneeled down, crossed its arms, and changed colors. "Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Spade drew his card. "I've heard about Gogogo Golem. Can't be destroyed by battle once a round. So, I'll just improvise! Junk Warrior, take down Gogogo Grinder! Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior took off on its rockets toward the white-eyed golem.

Yuma smirked. "Grinder, take it on!" Grinder suddenly leapt at Junk Warrior, its spiked fist ready to strike.

"What the?" Spade cried.

"Trap Card, Holy Armor – Mirror Mail, activate!" His facedown flipped up. "When you attack my monster, this makes its Attack Points equal to your monster!"

Gogogo Grinder ATK:3500

"So they'll blow each other up?"

"Not quite! Gogogo Grinder is safe from battle once per turn while in Attack Mode, so Junk Warrior is going down!" The two monsters' fists crashed together, but Junk Warrior's fist weakened. All of a sudden, the fist broke, and Grinder smashed Junk Warrior right in the chest, causing it to groan in pain before exploding.

"Damn it!" Spade cursed. "Not Junk Warrior!"

"Yatta! It's finished!" Yuma cheered.

"Man… I didn't think Junk Warrior would go down this quick!" The high-speed teen mused. "I'd better keep myself safe." He pointed at his monsters. "Ore we Reberu Ni no Tri-Glider ni tai de, Obarei (I Overlay my two Level 2 Tri-Gliders)!" Both hang-glidered monsters turned fully green before shooting into the air, spiraling around each other. A red spiral portal opened in the ground, and both monsters flew inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Gachi Gachi… Gantetsu!" From above, a huge monster dropped down, yelling "Gachiiiiiiiii!" the whole way before smashing into the ground and kneeling down. It was a bulky gray monster with a metal helmet, red eyes, and red-purple pants. Two orange Overlay Units circled it. "Oh, and Gachi Gachi here gains 200 Attack and Defense Points for each Overlay Unit it has, meaning 400 apiece!"

Gachi Gachi Gantetsu: Rank 2 EARTH Rock/Xyz ATK:900/DEF:2200 (by its effect)

"So even with Synchros, he uses Xyz Summons?" Kotori wondered.

"Duh! What nimrod doesn't use Xyz Summons nowadays? Turn end!" Spade declared.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Golem and Grinder aren't strong enough to beat Gachi Gachi, so I'll need something to help me out! Magic Card, **Level Gravity**, activate! This lowers every monster's Level by 1 until the end of the turn!" All of a sudden, a gravitational field weighed down on Golem and Grinder. Gachi Gachi, however, felt nothing.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.3

**Gogogo Grinder: Lv.3**

"Now we're ready! Kattobingu daze, ore! Ore we Reberu San no Gogogo Golem, Gogogo Grinder, Obarei (I Overlay my Level 3 Gogogo Golem and Gogogo Grinder)!" Both Rock-Types turned fully orange and soared into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened in the ground, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" The sound of a drum roll was heard playing. "Arawareyo, Taikomajin (Drum Devil) – Tenten Tempo!" A small humanoid monster with blue and yellow eyes, sporting a green outfit and a red hat with horns emerged, drumming away on its drum set with a call of "Tententententententen… Tempo!" before backflipping into position, two orange Overlay Units circling it.

Drum Devil – Tenten Tempo: Rank 3 EARTH Fiend/Xyz ATK:1700/DEF:1000

'_**What are you doing, Yuma?'**_ Astral mentally accused. _**'That man has a Number! You should've Summoned Kibou Ou Hope!'**_

'_I don't need Hope now, Astral.'_ Yuma said. _'He hasn't brought it out yet. Besides, Hope can't destroy Gachi Gachi Gantetsu. By using an Overlay Unit, Gachi Gachi can prevent itself from being destroyed. But Tenten Tempo has what's needed. Watch!'_ "Tenten Tempo's effect activates, using both of its Overlay Units!" Tenten Tempo's Overlay Units were absorbed into its two large drums, and the tiny Fiend starting banging rapidly on its smaller drums, calling out "Tentententententen…" all the while. A sonic wave boomed from the large drums. "Now for every Unit I used, I can detach an Overlay Unit from an Xyz Monster you have, Spade!"

"Nani?" Spade cried. Gachi Gachi's two orange Overlay Units felt the ripples from the drums, shooting over to them and being absorbed into the larger drums. Tenten Tempo suddenly grew larger. "What the heck?"

"For every Overlay Unit your monster lost, Tenten Tempo gains 500 Attack Points!" Tenten Tempo's voice suddenly became deeper.

Gach Gachi Gantetsu: ATK:500/DEF:1800 0 Overlay Units

Tenten Tempo: ATK:2700 0 Overlay Units

"Aw, you gotta be kidding me!" Spade griped.

"Tenten Tempo, attack Gachi Gachi Gantetsu!" Yuma ordered. Tenten Tempo then played a huge note on the drums, sending out a large shockwave. The shockwave went right over Gachi Gachi, causing it to groan in pain before falling over and exploding.

"Crud! Cut down just like that!" Spade cried. _'Man, I didn't think he'd be this good. I think it's high time I got serious!'_

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Tri-Glider  
>Level 2 WIND Warrior<br>ATK:600/DEF:300  
>If you have 3 cards with this card's name in your hand: Special Summon this card and all other cards with the same name from your hand.<p>

Gogogo Grinder  
>Level 4 EARTH Rock<br>ATK:1800/DEF:500  
>Once per turn, this Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle.<p>

Level Gravity  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Reduce the Levels of all face-up monsters by 1 until the End Phase.

Dash Dodge  
>Normal Trap Card<br>When your opponent attacks a Level or Rank 2 or below monster you control: Negate the attack, then take half the Battle Damage that would've resulted from that battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Part 1's down, and Spade's about to kick things up to high gear!<strong>

**Yuma: Synchro Summons! Heck yeah!**

**Vile: Trust me Yuma, this won't be the last time you see Synchro Summons in my ZEXAL fics.**

**Astral: I am interested to see where the second part of the Duel goes.**

**Vile: Hopefully you'll see soon. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: I'm still going good with Chapter 4 completed!**

**Akari: Looks like we'll find out Number 48 is here.**

**Vile: You betcha. This won't be the last Duel, but the next one will be much shorter.**

**Yuma: How much shorter?**

**Vile: You'll see. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 48: Gotta Go Fast!<p>

Chapter 4

Akari was driving near the park when she looked over, seeing Yuma and Kotori with someone she didn't know. Based on the way they were standing, she could tell they were Dueling. _'Dueling when he's supposed to be keeping an eye out… *sighs* I'll never understand hi- wait…'_ She parked her car in a parking lot for the park and got a better look at his opponent. _'Why does he look familiar…?'_ She went down to get a closer look.

"I place one card facedown!" Yuma's facedown formed on the field. "Turn end!"

"All right, Yuma. Now that you've gotten past my first line of offense, let's see you deal with my next one! Ore no turn! Draw!" Spade declared, drawing his card. "Magic Card, Pot of Avarice, activate! This lets me return five monsters from my Graveyard to their respective Decks, then draw two cards!" Spade brought back Junk Synchron, Junk Warrior, and all three Tri-Gliders. His Main Deck was shuffled, and he drew two cards. "Good to go! Shokanshi Saambell (Saambell the Summoner), Shoukan!" His monster was a young brown-haired human girl dressed in brown, blue, and red.

Saambell the Summoner: Lv.2 WIND Spellcaster ATK:600/DEF:400

Kotori's face went slightly irritated. _'Oh no, not THIS monster.'_ She mentally groaned, recalling how Sakura used the same thing.

"And when this little one hits the field, a monster with the same Level as her, 2 in this case, can be Special Summoned from my hand!" Saambell pointed her hands, forming a magic circle. "Hero Kid, Tokushu Shoukan!" From the circle, a young black-haired boy emerged, somersaulting in the hair before landing on the ground. He had on a red mask and a orange scarf, and was wearing a black jumpsuit with red-and-white armor. "And when Hero Kid is Special Summoned, guess what? I can Special Summon every other copy of Hero Kid I have in my Deck!" Two more Hero Kids flipped onto the field.

Hero Kid x3: Lv.2 EARTH Warrior ATK:300/DEF:600

"Ngh! He's already got four more monsters on the field!" Yuma realized. "Good thing they can't handle Tenten Tempo."

"Yuma, all his monsters are Level 2!" Astral told him, making Yuma's eyes widen.

"Ore wa Reberu Ni no Shokanshi Saambell, Hero Kid san tai de, Obarei (I Overlay my Level 2 Saambell the Summoner and three Hero Kids)!" Saambell turned fully green while the Hero Kid triplets turned fully orange before spiraling into the air. "Yon tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku Kochiku (With these four monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)!" A galaxy portal opened in front of Spade, and the four monsters flew inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted, and Spade did a few fancy moves before holding out his card. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Yonjuuhachi (Number 48)!"

The number "48" formed and flashed in dark blue, and a form that looked like a cage with the spaces covered rose into the area. All of a sudden, something began banging on the cage from the inside, causing it to rattle and jump around. Then, one of the sides (bars and all) was shattered as a green blur shot out. The blur zipped around, dashing off various parts of the park: trees, benches, etc., not staying still for a moment. "Blink once and he'll be gone from sight! He's got the need, the need for speed! Godspeed... Mirage!" The blur was racing along the ground as Spade called out the monster's name. As it reached Spade's field, the monster suddenly slowed down to a screeching halt, stopping in the Zone right in front of Spade. Its back was to the others, allowing the blue 48 to be seen on its back. The monster appeared to be a human male decked out in a blue jumpsuit along with sleek armor of varying shades of green, as if he was some kind of superhero. The helmet was streamlined to look like hair pointed back, with similar points on the cuffs of the gloves. No. 48 whipped his head to look behind himself, showing a light blue visor over his eyes. He smirked before turning fully around, performing a small series of absurdly fast punches and kicks on the air, then striking a badass hero pose, being orbited by four green Overlay Units.

**Number 48: Godspeed Mirage: Rank 2 WIND Warrior/Xyz ATK:2700/DEF:300 4 Overlay Units**

"There it is/There it is!" Yuma and Astral cried.

"Nanbaazu…" Akari breathed from her observation point. She noted the design and color of the "48" on Godspeed Mirage's back. 'That's it! It's the same Number! That means this guy is the blur that was on the news!'

"All right, Godspeed, take Tenten Tempo out! Since Numbers can only be destroyed by Numbers, it's safe to head out! Demolition Dasher!" All of a sudden, Mirage leapt into the air and began zipping like mad around the area. Then, out of nowhere, Tenten Tempo was stomped down to the ground by Mirage's kick, crying out in pain before exploding.

"Tenten Tempo!" Yuma cried.

"Godspeed Mirage's effect activates!" Spade declared. "By removing an Overlay Unit from him, Mirage can attack again! Nail Yuma directly, Godspeed!" Godspeed Mirage absorbed one of its Overlay Units through a spin kick, then darted right towards Yuma in a zigzag. All of a sudden, he quickly maneuvered behind Yuma and clotheslined him (sideswipe with an outstretched arm) to the ground.

**Yuma LP:1800**

**Godspeed Mirage: 3 Overlay Units**

"Huh? Yuma should've lost more than that." Kotori realized.

"Yeah, that's the minus of it. If Godspeed Mirage attacks directly by his effect, the Battle Damage is chopped in half." Spade said with his shoulders shrugged. "But that's not the end of this round, because Mirage can use his effect up to twice per round!" Kicking another of his Overlay Units, Godspeed Mirage dashed toward Yuma again, this time performing a flip kick that sent Yuma flying backwards.

"Uwaaaaaah! Ugh!" Yuma groaned as he landed.

**Yuma LP:450**

**Godspeed Mirage: 2 Overlay Units**

"Ugh! Dang!" Yuma groaned.

"Are you okay, Yuma?" Kotori asked, worried.

Yuma sat up, holding his head. "I've been worse off than this."

"Not a bad piece of Number, huh?" Spade remarked. "Turn end!"

Yuma got to his feet. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Perfect! Gogogo Giant, Shoukan!" Yuma's monster, a brown-and-gray golem, emerged in Attack Mode.

Gogogo Giant: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:2000/DEF:0

"Gogogo Giant's effect activates! When it's Normal Summoned, I can Summon a Gogogo monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode, but Giant has to go into Defense Mode as well. Gogogo Golem, Special Shoukan!" From the ground, Gogogo Golem emerged and knelt down in Defense Mode. Giant also knelt down.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"Two Level 4s again?" Spade wondered.

"Yep! But before I do anything with it, since I Normal Summoned a Level 4 monster, Kagetokage, Tokushu Shoukan!" The shadow lizard slunk out of nowhere, eyes glowing red.

Kagetokage: Lv.4 DARK Reptile ATK:1100/DEF:1500

"Ore wa Reberu Yon no Gogogo Giant, Gogogo Golem, Obarei (I Overlay Level 4 Gogogo Giant and Gogogo Golem)!" Both Rock-Types turned fully orange and shot into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up in the ground, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu (Come forth, Number 39)! Kibou Ou Hope!"

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from a dark cloud. The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units

Spade was shocked. "Y-You have a Number, too?" He sputtered.

"That's right! And we're about to take you down!" Yuma chirped. "But first, Trap Card, Call of the Haunted, activate! This lets me Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode! Gogogo Grinder, Tokushu Shoukan!" The spike-fisted Rock-Type re-emerged from the ground.

**Gogogo Grinder: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500**

"Reberu Yon no Gogogo Grinder, Kagetokage, Obarei!" The two monsters turned fully orange and purple before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened in the ground, and the two monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, my new comrade! Koukyoumajin (Symphonic Devil) – Maestroke!" A humanoid monster, older and taller than Yuma's other Devil monsters, emerged, dressed in a red, gold, and black outfit resembling a band uniform, a bandmaster's hat with two horns, and wielding a rapier resembling a conductor's baton. He made a few graceful swipes with his sword as if conducting an orchestra before planting the tip in the ground. Two purple Overlay Units circled him.

Symphonic Devil – Maestroke: Rank 4 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:1800/DEF:2300 2 Overlay Units

"I've never seen that one before!" Kotori said.

"I admit I'm impressed with your line-up, Yuma, but it won't do you much good!" Spade told him. "Godspeed Mirage has 2700 Attack Points, more than either of your monsters!"

"Then I'll have to make those points worthless!" Yuma stated. "Maestroke's effect activates!" Maestroke slashed one of the Overlay Units with his rapier, causing it to glow purple. "By using an Overlay Unit, one Attack Mode monster you control is switched to face-down Defense Mode!"

"Nani?" Spade cried. Maestroke pointed his rapier at Godspeed Mirage, firing a purple laser beam. The beam struck Mirage, causing him to groan in pain before morphing into a Set card.

Maestroke: 1 Overlay Unit

"Magic Card, Oni-Gami Combo, activate! This card uses up all the Overlay Units on an Xyz Monster I control, but in turn, it can attack twice this round!" Maestroke's last Overlay Unit exploded above him, showering him and giving him a purple aura.

Maestroke: 0 Overlay Units

"Yatta! Kibou Ou Hope, attack the face-down!" Hope brandished his sword and charged forward, the face-down morphing into a kneeling No. 48. Hope slashed the high-speed Number, causing him to yell in pain before exploding.

"Kuso!" Spade groaned.

"Now to finish it! Maestroke, attack Spade directly!" The next thing Spade knew, Maestroke was right in front of him. The Rank 4 Fiend swiped Spade once with his rapier before performing a finishing thrust, knocking Spade back from the recoil.

"Ugh! Damn… looks like I lost, heh heh." Spade laughed.

**Yuma LP:450**

**Spade LP:0 – LOSER**

The Augmented Reality vanished with the buzzer, and Spade quickly hopped to his feet. "Nice Duel, Spade." Yuma said with a thumbs-up.

"I hear that, man." Spade said, sighing. "Well, a deal's a deal." Yuma took off his D-Gazer and prepared to call Akari. "I might as well bolt before the tabloids get here. Later, Yuma!" Spade ran in place, the 48 appearing on his shoulder.

Right before Spade was about to take off... "Busted!"

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Number 48: Godspeed Mirage  
>Rank 2 WIND WarriorXyz  
>ATK:2700DEF:300  
>4 Level 2 monsters<br>Up to twice per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to give this card 1 extra attack this turn. If this card attacks your opponent directly with this effect, the Battle Damage is halved. (real game effect: cannot attack directly during a turn it uses this effect)

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: I don't know if I should call this a cliffhanger since we pretty much know who that voice is.<strong>

**Yuma: Yeah, pretty much.**

**Vile: ...I'm honestly out of ideas for what to put here, so if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: Here we are with Chapter 5! I hope this wasn't too bad of a first meeting between Spade and Akari.**

**Spade: Yeah, don't want anything too cliche or cheesy.**

**Vile: Exactly. No Duel in this chapter, but it'll be next chapter.**

**Astral: With nothing else to note, shall we begin?**

**Vile: I'd say so. Disclaimer's on the first page, everyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 48: Gotta Go Fast!<p>

Chapter 5

The sudden yell startled Spade, causing him to trip over his feet and fell forward, landing on the ground. "Ohh! Mother of mercy…" He groaned. A shadow fell over him, and he noticed two long legs in front of him. "Huh?" He looked up to meet a rather beautiful two-tone red-haired woman staring down at him with a smirk. _'*wolf whistles* Who's this hottie?'_ A smirk came over Spade's face, and he quickly jumped up to his feet. "Can I help you, chickadee?"

"In a second. Let me talk to him first." Akari said, pointing at Yuma. Spade kept his smirk, but shrugged his shoulders and moved aside. Akari walked up to Yuma, who looked nervous, but Akari ruffled his hair with a chuckle. "Nice going, Yuma. You found the speedster."

Yuma smiled and laughed. "No problem, Nee-chan." He said. Kotori giggled at this.

Spade hit a lightbulb. "Wait a minute! SHE'S your sister?"

Akari turned to Spade. "What, haven't heard of me? Akari Tsukumo, ace journalist."

Spade's eyes widened, and he slapped his forehead. "Oh, NOW I know who you are." He sighed. "Great. Cornered by a tabloid. A hot tabloid, but a tabloid nonetheless." Akari blushed slightly. Spade straightened up and looked serious. "Look, this might go against any code you journalists go by, but you have GOT to keep this crap a secret!"

"Are you kidding me? This is the scoop of the century!" Akari told him, surprised. "Any other journalist would kill to find out who the mysterious green blur is!"

"The only scoop I wanna be a part of is a scoop of ice cream as it goes down my gullet!" Spade said.

"Huh? Really?" Akari asked. "Most people like you would love the publicity!"

"If I wanted the publicity, I would've let people know it was me. Ever since my dumbass cousin ended up on the news as a criminal a while back, I've been trying to steer clear of being featured in the headlines. Then I somehow got my super speed."

"When DID you get that power, anyway?" Yuma asked.

"It started some time after I got this thing." Spade pulled out Number 48. "Since the Number appears on me whenever I go super-speed, I put two and two together and figured out that it was the cause." He put the card away. "I thought that I'd end up over headlines before I realized that no one could tell who the heck I was when I go speedy! I could one-up my stupid cousin by helping people without them knowing it was me. Ace plan!" He finished with a snap of his fingers.

"Then what was with all those odd happenings in the news? The police car, the 15-person pile-up, and so on?" Kotori asked.

"Oh, those?" Spade then began to snicker. "Just me having a little fun." He started laughing as he recalled his little pranks. He noticed Akari looking at him with an annoyed look, only smirking. "Oh come on, don't give me that look. No one got hurt! I wouldn't let anyone get hurt, anyway!"

"He's got a point, Nee-chan. Not to mention since he's the blur, he was the one who helped the cops save those kids and nab those crooks." Yuma said.

Akari thought it over, then sighed in defeat. "If it means that much to you… Fine. I won't report the story."

Spade grinned, quickly speeding up to Akari. He smirked with his face mere inches from hers, the woman blushing in embarrassment. Then he quickly grab and shook her hand. "You don't know how much I owe you for this." He said, quickly jumping back.

_'What a tease.'_ She thought, her face turning annoyed. "You'll be paying that debt off sooner than you think, Spade."

"Eh?" The high-speed teen asked in confusion.

"Since I'm not reporting your story…" She pointed at him. "You'd better find me a story just as good, or better!"

"Say what? Do I look like an investigator?" Spade exclaimed.

"It's either that, or the whistle's blown on you." Akari said with a smirk, placing a hand on her hip.

Spade sighed in defeat. _'Looks like I'm caught regardless. Eh, maybe this'll be easy. Who knows?'_ He smiled. "All right, you got yourself a deal!" He held out a hand, which Akari shook. All of a sudden, Spade went high-speed and ran quickly around Akari, stopping at his starting point holding Akari's D-Gazer. He pulled out his own Gazer and inputted each other's contact information into them before giving Akari back her Gazer. "If you find a scoop before me, gimme a ring. I'll try and pick up any evidence to back you up!" He gave her a thumbs-up. "See ya later!" He ran in place, the 48 appearing on his shoulder, before dashing off in green light. Yuma, Kotori, and Akari threw up their arms to block the wind from his dash. However, all of a sudden, Spade re-appeared behind Yuma. "Dude, your sis is hot. I ain't gonna lie." He whispered before zipping off again.

Yuma smirked at Akari. "I think he likes you, Nee-chan." He said, laughing to himself afterwards.

Akari sighed again. _'Just what I need. Another admirer.'_

*Four Days Later*

The next days seemed to go by quick. Two days after she met Spade, Akari stumbled upon something huge: A major heist had been pulled off, and a large load of special jewels had been stolen. Akari had small bits of evidence that she went over multiple times with her new "comrade", Spade, but she could barely make anything out. She sent Spade on a few reconnaissance missions to try and locate who the possible crooks were. At first Spade came up empty-handed, but their luck would soon change.

A knock was heard at the door. "Come in!" She called. The door opened to reveal Spade, and he was grinning widely. "What's with you?"

"I hit paydirt this time, Akari!" He said proudly.

Akari's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

"Yeah, get a load of these!" He pulled out a bunch of photos and laid them on Akari's desk. The photos were of various crooks, as well as jewels that matched those taken in the heist. "All these pictures were taken in a temporary hiding spot. You put these in the paper, someone matches them up, and it's Scoop City for you and Jail Bait for the crooks!" He finished with a wink.

"Awesome!" Akari chirped with a smile. "You sure you wouldn't make a good journalist or detective, Spade?"

Spade blushed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Ehehe… not really. I'm just a guy who lives his life." He gave a nervous laugh, making Akari giggle.

_'This guy's not so bad after all.'_ She thought. He had been a helpful ally. "See if you can find anything else, Spade. We need the final hiding spot of the crooks, and this'll be golden!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Spade said, giving a mock salute. "Just call me Detective Stranahan! Check ya later, Akari!" He headed out the door and sped off.

*The Next Day*

Spade zipped around Heartland searching for what he was looking for. _'Now, if I was a crook, where would I stash a load of easily identifiable jewels?'_ He thought. _'I checked the park, the warehouse district, the junkyard…'_ All of a sudden, he heard a beeping noise: His D-Gazer. "Whoa, brakes!" He quickly skidded to a stop behind a building and pulled out the device. "Yo!"

_"Ssssshhh! Spade, it's Akari! I found the hiding spot!"_ The woman whispered.

"You did? Sweetness!" Spade whispered.

*With Akari*

"The crooks are hiding out in a closed-up market complex by the harbor. All I need are a few photos of the jewels, and we're all set!" Akari whispered, hanging up, her camera ready to snap. Click, click, click, click. "Gotcha, crooks. Now to get out of here." The journalist quickly ran away from the scene. When she was a ways away from the harbor, she pulled out the photos she took. "Perfect! These and Spade's photos together seal the deal!"

"Hand 'em over, redhead." A male voice said, startling Akari. She quickly whirled around and saw three angry-looking men looking at her. "We don't take too kindly to snoops."

"W-What are you talking about?" Akari asked. She failed to notice something beeping in her back pocket.

"Don't play dumb!" Another man growled. "Our intel says you're journalist Akari Tsukumo, and you've been on us since Day 1!" Akari recoiled. "Now hand over the evidence you've got on us right now!"

"Go jump in the harbor!" The woman yelled.

"You're asking for this, lady." The third man said. He and the second crook quickly surrounded her. "If you won't work with us, then we'll matters into our own hands!" Akari looked back and forth, a mix of anger and fear on her face.

Out of nowhere, the third thug felt something step on his head. Akari looked and saw Spade there. "Mind if I join this party?" He playfully asked, quickly dashing toward the first crook and knocking him down with a gut punch, then dashing and tripping the second crook to the ground. When he finished, he looked at Akari. "You all right? You didn't pick up your Gazer when I called, so I tracked you down."

"I'm all right. Good thing you got here when you did." Akari responded. "Arigatou." Spade gave a thumbs-up.

"All right, Zippy, you wanna play ball?" The lead crook said, getting to his feet. The other two had taken off. "All right then… try THIS!" He quickly pulled out some type of device and flung it at Spade. A claw was at the end, which clamped onto Spade's D-Pad gauntlet.

"What the hell?" Spade asked. "Wait… I've seen this thing!"

"That's right. A Disk Destructor! It can't be broken until a Duel is finished!" The crook said. "And also, the loser's Duel Disk is destroyed!"

"Destroyed?" Akari cried.

Spade, however, was smirking. "So you wanna Duel me, huh? Okay then… But you don't know what you're in for! Duel Disk, set!" Spade threw up his D-Pad, catching it on his arm. "D-Gazer, set!" He flipped on his Gazer. The crook prepared himself as well.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, both of their D-Gazers along with Akari's flashing. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: So we've got a Duel (one Chapter long) coming up, with evidence and Akari's safety on the line!<strong>

**Akari: Well, that was well delivered. Nothing too cheesy.**

**Vile: That's good. The "love at first sight" gimmick works at some points, but not for this pairing, ehehe.**

**Yuma: *snickers at Vile's implication***

**Vile: If you guys liked this chapter, leave me a review and I'll get back to you with Chapter 6! Later, everyone!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: I might not have gotten a lot of reviews, but here's the last chapter!**

**Spade: This was a good run, no pun intended on me! *grins***

**Vile: Heh heh! The Duel came rather easy to me this time, so it's a nice one-chapter Duel!**

**Yuma: All right, let's go!**

**Vile: Right! Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine.**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 48: Gotta Go Fast!<p>

Chapter 6

**Spade LP:4000**

**Crook LP:4000**

"Crime doesn't pay, so you can forget going first!" Spade jeered. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "I'm throwin' a monster facedown for now! Turn end!"

"Is that it? Hah! Ore no turn! Draw!" The crook drew his card. "Dragon Witch, Protector of Dragons, Shoukan!" His monster was a human female with blonde hair and a blue-and-gold outfit.

Dragon Witch, Protector of Dragons: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1100

"Dragon Witch, bust up that facedown!" Dragon Witch created a seal, which fired a magic blast that revealed the facedown, being a mechanical rabbit-like monster.

"Since you flipped my Mecha-Bunny face-up, its effect activates!" Spade explained. "First up, I pick a card on the field and deal 500 points of damage to who controls it. I pick your Dragon Witch!" The rabbit fired its ears like missiles, which exploded near the crook at the same time that Mecha-Bunny exploded.

**Crook LP:3500**

"Then, I can bring out another Mecha-Bunny from my Deck and lay it in face-down Defense Mode!" Another mechanical rabbit flipped onto the field before turning into a facedown card.

"Pretty clever, aren't you?" The crook mused. "I place two cards facedown. Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Spade drew his card. "Magic Card, **Twin Summon**, activate! This lets me Summon two copies of the same Level 4 or below monster: one from the Grave and one from my hand! Mecha-Bunny ni tai de, Tokushu Shoukan!" Two mechanical rabbits flipped onto the field. "I'll also flip up my third Mecha-Bunny!" The third rabbit flipped up.

Mecha-Bunny x3: Lv.2 EARTH Machine ATK:800/DEF:100

"Since I flipped Mecha-Bunny up, I pick your Dragon Witch again and nail you for 500 points of damage!" The rabbit fired its ears, exploding by the crook.

**Crook LP:3000**

"Now for another fan favorite! Road Synchron, Shoukan!" The monster was a yellow-armored machine with two treads for legs.

Road Synchron: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine/Tuner ATK:1600/DEF:800

"A Tuner!" Akari realized.

"Now, I Tune two of my Level 2 Mecha-Bunnies with my Level 4 Road Synchron!" Road Synchron revved its engines before becoming four Level Stars that became Synchro Summon Rings. Two of the machines flew through the rings, becoming four Level Stars. A green light shot through the rings. "Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo… Road Warrior!" A monster emerged as a huge warrior of varying shades of yellow armor, a bunch of stacks in its back expelling smoke.

Road Warrior: Lv.8 LIGHT Warrior/Synchro ATK:3000/DEF:1500

"Holy hell! A Synchro Monster!" The crook explained.

"That's right, I can still do the Synchro! You know what this guy does?" Spade asked. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or below Warrior-Type or Machine-Type monster from my Deck! Morphtronic Clocken, Tokushu Shoukan!" An odd monster resembling a stopwatch appeared in Defense Mode.

Morphtronic Clocken: Lv.2 EARTH Machine ATK:600/DEF:1100

"Clocken's effect activates! Once per turn when in Defense Mode, it gains a Morph Counter!" A button on Clocken clicked, changing the 0:00 counter to 0:01.

Morphtronic Clocken: 1 Morph Counter

"All right, Road Warrior, attack Dragon Witch! Lightning Claw!" Road Warrior's hand became engulfed in lightning as it rushed toward Dragon Witch.

"Dragon Witch's effect activates! By sending a Dragon-Type monster from my hand to the Graveyard, she can't be destroyed!" He sent his card, and Dragon Witch threw up a magical shield. "Also, Trap Card, Spirit Barrier, activate! As long as I've got a monster, I can't take any Battle Damage!"

"Interesting move, pal!" Spade said. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn. Draw!" The crook drew his card and grinned. "Magic Card, Double Summon, activate! This gives me two Normal Summons this turn. Eclipse Wyvern, Shoukan!" The monster was a black-and-red wyvern with white wings.

Eclipse Wyvern: Lv.4 LIGHT Dragon ATK:1600/DEF:1000

"Now, Trap Card, Dragon's Rebirth, activate! By banishing a Dragon-Type I control, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type from my hand or Graveyard! Eclipse Wyvern, begone!" The wyvern roared before dissipating. "Tokushu Shoukan! Arawareyo… Darkstorm Dragon!" Lightning crackled and wind whirled, and a black tornado suddenly shot up from the ground.

"Nandare?" Spade and Akari cried. From the tornado, a blackish-brown dragon with torn wings emerged, roaring loudly.

Darkstorm Dragon: Lv.8 DARK Dragon/Gemini ATK:2700/DEF:2500

"Oh man… This ain't good." Spade breathed.

"It gets worse. Dual Shoukan!" He pointed at Darkstorm, which suddenly gained a black tornado around it. "Being a Gemini Monster, I can Normal Summon Darkstorm while on the field to give it an extra effect! Now, by sending one of my Spell or Trap Cards to the Graveyard, all other Spell and Trap Cards bite the dust!" Spirit Barrier was destroyed by the tornado, then it raged and obliterated Spade's facedowns.

"Damn!" Spade complained.

"Magic Card, **Chaos Rage**, activate! This doubles the Attack Points of a Level 4 LIGHT or DARK monster I control until the End Phase, then it banishes that monster at the turn's end!" Dragon Witch suddenly roared out loud.

Dragon Witch ATK:3000

"Dragon Witch, take one for the team to get rid of Road Warrior!" Dragon Witch covered herself with energy before leaping at Road Warrior. The moment she impacted it, she exploded violently, destroying Road Warrior. "All right! Darkstorm Dragon, get rid of Mecha-Bunny! Dark Tornado!" The tornado around Darkstorm raged violently, the swirling winds blowing Mecha-Bunny away and making it explode.

"Gwaah-haaaaaaah!" Spade cried, being blown away by the force.

**Spade LP:2100**

"You okay?" Akari called to him.

Spade flipped back to his feet. "No sweat! This guy doesn't know what he's in for next turn!"

"Tough talk. Just try and back it up! Turn end!" The crook said.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Spade drew his card and grinned. "Boo-yah! First I use Clocken's effect to give it another Morph Counter!" The counter clicked to 0:02.

Clocken: 2 Morph Counters

"Next I use the other part of the effect! By releasing Clocken, he goes BA-BOOM! And for each Morph Counter on him, you take 2000 damage!"

"Nani?" The crook cried. The timer counted back down to 0:00 before crackling violently. Then it exploded violently, sending out a shockwave that made the crook throw up his arms.

**Crook LP:1000**

"Magic Card, **Silver Medal**, activate! By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Level 2 monster from my Deck!" Spade ditched Graceful Revival. "Hero Kid, Tokushu Shoukan! And when he's Summoned, I can bring out any others that are in my Deck, making three total!" Three armored, masked kids somersaulted onto the field.

Hero Kid x3: Lv.2 EARTH Warrior ATK:300/DEF:600

"Speed Warrior, Shoukan!" His last card was a gray-armored humanoid warrior with a gas-mask-like face that skated onto the field.

Speed Warrior: Lv.2 WIND Warrior ATK:900/DEF:400

"Another oldie but goodie? You bet! But now for something recent! Ore wa Reberu Ni no Speed Warrior, Hero Kid san tai de, Obarei (I Overlay Level 2 Speed Warrior and three Hero Kids)!" Speed Warrior turned fully green while the triplets turned fully orange, and all four monsters shot into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened in the ground, and all the monsters sailed inside. "Yon tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku (With these four monsters, I construct the Overlay Network)! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Yonjuuhachi! Godspeed Mirage!"

The number "48" formed and flashed in dark blue, and the cage appeared and was shattered by the rushing monster. The superhero screeched to a halt on Spade's field, did some fancy moves, and struck a hero pose, orbited by four green Overlay Units.

**Number 48: Godspeed Mirage: Rank 2 WIND Warrior/Xyz ATK:2700/DEF:300 4 Overlay Units**

"Time's up, crooko! I use Godspeed's effect, using one Unit for a second attack this turn!" Godspeed kicked one of the Overlay Units. "Godspeed Mirage, attack Darkstorm Dragon! Demolition Dasher!" Mirage leapt into the air, dashing rapidly in midair before rushing straight into the tornado.

"Hah hah hah hah! Our monsters have the same power! It's suicide!" The crook jeered.

"*buzzer sound* Wrong! I bet you've never faced a Number before! Only Numbers can destroy Numbers by battle, so Darkstorm Dragon's about to be blown away!" Out of nowhere, Darkstorm was nailed by a powerful uppercut from Godspeed, causing it to roar in pain as it was destroyed.

"Bakana!" The crook cried.

"And remember, Godspeed has one more attack! See ya later, loser!" Godspeed quickly dashed toward the crook and kicked him square in the chest, sending him backwards.

**Spade LP:2100**

**Crook LP:0 – LOSER**

"Game over!" Spade jeered. Electricity crackled in the claw connecting them, and the crook's Duel Disk exploded. Upon seeing that, the crook got up and quickly ran away. Spade sighed. "Crooks. Whaddya gonna do?"

"Nice job, Spade." Akari congratulated. Spade smirked at her and held out a hand, which she met with a high-five.

"All in a day's Duel." He replied. "Let's get out of here. I can get us back in a flash!" Spade quickly tripped Akari and caught her, running in place with the 48 appearing. "Hang on!" The two of them quickly dashed off.

Akari couldn't believe the speed they were traveling at, but to be honest, she was enjoying this. "This is awesome!" She cried. "No wonder you're always zipping around!"

"Now you're seein' things my way! Here goes!" Spade warned before running up a building and jumping across them all. Akari laughed as they soared through the air. Within minutes of goofing around, the two of them made it back to the Tsukumo home. Spade set Akari, who was still laughing from the rush, her hair all messed up from the wind, back on her feet.

"That was so fun!" Akari sighed.

Spade smirked. "If you ever want another rush, look me up! Hopefully that article works out for ya! I had fun looking for evidence."

Akari smiled. "You know… if you ever get bored, I could always use help with other scoops. Some crazy stuff happens here nowadays."

"I like the sound of that." Spade said.

"Maybe you could even get a job with me and the others who work for the paper. We could use an investigator."

Spade placed his hand to his chin. "Hmmm… I'll think about it. Right now, I'll stick with my current gig: Freelance superhero and neighborhood prankster!" He gave a mock salute, closed his eyes, and stuck out his tongue, making Akari giggle. "Check ya later, Akari! Have fun, I gotta run!" He ran in place before dashing off in green light, zipping over the rooftops once more.

Akari watched him leave. "A strange guy, he is. Then again, Yuma knows some strange people, so why wouldn't I?" She chuckled to herself before walking back inside to complete her article.

*Two Days Later*

"The perpetrators of the jewel heist five days ago have been apprehended due to a newspaper article published by ace journalist Akari Tsukumo." Someone read in the paper. He had earbuds in his head with music playing.

_Follow me..._  
><em>Set me free...<em>  
><em>Trust me, and we will<em>  
><em>Escape from the city!<br>I'll make it through..._

_Follow me... (Follow me...)_  
><em>Set me free!<em>  
><em>Trust me, and we will<em>  
><em>Escape from the city!<br>I'll make it through, prove it to you!  
><em>

"Though the evidence was irrefutable, the only explanation Akari could give was that she was helped by a mysterious green blur. When asked about a possible link between this blur and the blur in the news, she responded, 'I'll leave that to your imagination.'" The reader chuckled. "She requested that no further questions about this blur be asked, on the basis that she had no information on it. While skeptical, the evidence was enough to get the convictions for each of the criminals, ranging from 7-15 years in prison." The reader closed the paper, his blue eyes gleaming. "My pleasure to have assisted." He tossed the paper in the trash and adjusted his green jersey. "Now then, it's a good day, so I've got pranks to pull." Spade quickly ran in place and sped off, wind blowing the paper off the top of the trash can as he rushed off into the depths of the city as a green blur.

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Twin Summon  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Special Summon 2 Level 4 or below monsters with the same name: 1 from your hand and 1 from your Graveyard.

Chaos Rage  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Target 1 Level 4 or below LIGHT or DARK monster you control: Its ATK is doubled. During the End Phase of the turn you activate this card: Banish the target monster.

Silver Medal  
>Normal Spell Card<br>Discard 1 card. Special Summon 1 Level 2 monster from your Deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: A good ending as always, with a little Escape from the City at the end for you Sonic fans! ;)<strong>

**Spade: A good ending needs a good song, heh heh.**

**Akari: So what's up after this?**

**Vile: Next story: Numbershot 71. You Kaito fans will be happy for that one! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next story!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
